


A Light In The Dark

by SwaggerDownTheStreet (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU Where Everybody Is An OC, AU Where SkyClan Never Got Kicked, But There IS A StarClan, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, No Twolegplace In SkyClan Territory, No prophecy, Old Forest Home, Possible OC/OC Later On, Wut Iz Wurdz, how do I title, how do i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Echopaw is a frail, black cat who almost died when she was born. Her only other littermate who survived birth always has all the attention and seems to be perfect at everything. Echopaw has her heart set on becoming a warrior, though, and she will push herself as hard as she can in hopes to one day become leader of RiverClan.That's a little ambitious for a cat as frail as her who was born half-dead. Or so everyone and everything seems to believe. Her mentor is extremely strict and sometimes downright mean, she can't seem to do anything right, her sister Quickpaw is always unintentionally making her look bad, and though they don't yet know it, a dark secret is looming over both their heads...No prophecy story, following the life of one RiverClan cat who seems to have to work way too hard to prove herself. No canon cats. Please read, feedback is greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You must be here if you're reading this, so welcome! I don't have much to say right now, so... go ahead and read my story. 'w'

Her mother always told her she was a miracle. That's not how it seemed to her. She had heard the story something like a million times, and she still thought she seemed more like a mistake than anything.

The story went like this:

Heronflight was the only queen in the nursery, so either Lilyfur or Rainfall, the two medicine cats, were with her at all times when she was close to kitting. Lilyfur, the younger ginger-and-white she-cat was with her when it began, and she immediately sent an apprentice who was passing by, Troutpaw, to fetch herbs from Rainfall. 

While Troutpaw raced to the medicine den, Lilyfur spoke to Heronflight in a calm, comforting voice, telling her to concentrate as she was ceased with spasms of pain. Finally, Troutpaw came bundling into the nursery with the herbs Lilyfur had asked for. Lilyfur immediately sent the gray tabby back out to get a sturdy stick for Heronflight.

The first was born dead. Heronflight didn't know until after the kitting, because Lilyfur didn't want grief to break her concentration. The tiny, black-and-white tom was set gently aside after Lilyfur realized he wasn't alive. 

The next one was a sandy brown with a few white spots, and she was tiny and frail, but she was alive. Just barely. Lilyfur licked her clean with quick, smooth strokes, showing Troutpaw her example, who had come back and given the stick to Heronflight, who was now clamping it tightly in her jaws. Then she passed the kit gingerly to Troutpaw, who took it obediently and dutifully started licking.

Another she-kit was born still and unmoving, and was laid gently next to the tom by a solemn Lilyfur. The fourth kit, which Lilyfur knew would be the last, came out deathly still, and at first Lilyfur thought the tiny, frail black she-kit was dead. Then she noticed a subtle warmth and a feebly beating heart. Immediately, she began licking smoothly and rhythically, trying to get the little kit breathing. Finally she gave a thin, hoarse wail and began coughing pitifully.

Lilyfur gave Heronflight some herbs for the shock and then brought the kits to there mother so they could suckle. Heronflight looked them tiredly, than gasped slightly.

"Lilyfur..." she wheezed, "why is there only two? I was sure there were at least four." her breathing quickened as she realized what this must mean, and Lilyfur bowed her head. Without saying a word, she gently lifted the two dead kits into view. Heronflight pressed her eyes shut, breathing rapidly, head bowed.

"Leafbare is the worst time for kits," Lilyfur murmured under her breath. Another queen, Leopardsong, had recently left the nursery after her last surviving kit had died of greencough. Lilyfur doubted Heronflight's kits would survive if newleaf didn't come soon. After Heronflight had somewhat recovered and relaxed, Lilyfur sent Troutpaw to find Firestream, the kits' father. A second later, the ginger-brown tom came barrelling into the nursery. Heronflight purred tiredly.

"Let me guess, Firestream," she said weakly, "you were out there pacing frantically the moment the kitting began."

Firestream's whiskers twitched, "You know me too well, Heronflight," he nuzzled her fondly, "And we have two beautiful new kits!"

Heronflight's purring faded and a look of sadness and grief came over her. "Yes, but... there were two more." she gestured with her tail to the two kits who were now hidden slightly in shadows. Firestream bowed his head in a moment of silence.

"Well," he said eventually, "the best thing we can do now is make sure the two kits we still have survive and live their lives. Have you chosen names for them yet?"

Heronfight shook her head, "No. Is there anything you like?"

"Well, I've always wanted a kit named Echokit..."

Heronflight nodded, "That's a good name. And the firstborn-" she nudged the brown-and-white one, "-can be Quickkit, after my mother."

Firestream's eyes glimmered slightly with humor. "Naming the firstborn Quickkit. I like that. And it's a good name, too."

The kits both survived the night, much to Heronflight and Firestream's relief, and soon the snow began to melt, making way for new plants to grow. 

Six moons later found Quickkit and Echokit in the nursery, being fussed over by their mother, Heronflight. Echokit was still very small. She was almost all black, except for a splash of white on her chest and one white ear. She had yellow eyes that darted around curiously, looking at everything and everyone they could.

Quickkit was small as well, but noticeably bigger than Echokit. She had green eyes that were focused and calm, analyzing things, like the little butterfly outside the nursery entrance, or the tuft of fur that stuck out on Echokit's chest.

"Oh, I can't believe the two of you are going to be apprentices already!" she fretted, licking a squirming Echokit, "Stop wriggling like that! You don't to look like a porcupine for your ceremony, do you?"

Echokit pulled free, squeaking indignantly, "I don't look like a porcupine!" she licked her chest a couple times, trying and failing to smooth the little tuft of fur while Quickkit watched with amusement, "I look like a cat because that's what I am! And I can groom myself!" she proceded to fluff out her fur with a shake and begin licking it again.

Quickkit padded over to Heronflight, "You can groom me, mother. I don't mind."

They were all interupted by a call from outside, "Let all cats old enough to swim the rapids join here beneath the Wetrock for a clan meeting!"

No sooner had the words left Rainstar's mouth than Echokit was bounding out of the nursery, Heronflight and Quickkit following close behind. Halfway there, Echokit tripped over her own paws in her excitment and went sprawling to the ground. She heard a few purrs of laughter from the gathered cats and leapt back up, completely unharmed, both in flesh and in pride.

Finally, Quickkit and Echokit stopped beneath the big rock, looking up at the large gray tom that was their leader. His whiskers twitched in amusement as Echokit began bouncing her front paws slightly, but he said nothing.

Instead, he went right ahead with the ceremony, "Cats of RiverClan, we are gathered here for one of the most important events of clan life. Quickkit and Echokit have reached their sixth moon, and I believe they are ready to become apprentices. "Quickkit, come forward." Quickkit padded forward with wide, excited eyes, caught up in the moment she had been waiting for for so long. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Quickpaw. StarClan, guide her paws on the path she must take to become a warrior."

Quickpaw backed away, eyes shining and bursting with pride. Echokit looked at Rainstar excitedly and impatiently, thinking she might burst if she had to wait much longer.

"Echokit, come forward," Echokit bounded forward happily, unable to contain her excitment. This was the moment she had been waiting for since the day she was born! "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. StarClan, guide her paws on the path she must take to become a warrior."

Echopaw trotted happily back to her sister, tail up and chest swelling with pride. She tucked her tail neatly around her paws, if only to try and contain her excitment. Who would be her mentor? Would it be Leopardsong, the pretty orange tabby? Stormcloud, the kind gray tom? Or perhaps her mother, Heronflight, or her father, Firestream?

"Reedpelt," Rainstar continued. A sleek gray-and-brown young queen came from the large group of cats, "you will be Quickpaw's mentor. You learned to be clever and agile from Firestream, and I trust that you will pass your knowledge on to your apprentice."

Quickpaw padded forward and touched noses with Reedpelt, craning her neck and standing on her toes to accomplish it. Then the two went back to sit in the crowd.

Next, Rainstar beckoned forward a large, muscular tom with brown fur and a few black spots. "Eagleclaw, you will be Echopaw's mentor. You learned to be strong and brave from Hailstorm, and I trust that you will pass your knowledge on to your apprentice."

Echopaw bounded forward excitedly and leaned up to touch noses with Eagleclaw. The big tom leaned his head down to make it easier. Then they, too went to sit in the crowd.

Then came the chant. "Quickpaw! Echopaw! Quickpaw! Echopaw!" The voices of all Echopaw's clanmates chanting her new name. She hadn't thought it possible to be more proud than she already was, but now it felt like it was all she could do to keep herself from actually exploding.

The two newest apprentices went over to their parents, who nuzzled them proudly and purred with happiness. There sure was a lot of pride going around today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, now I have stuff to say. So, one, I know I probably got stuff wrong. Especially in the meeting call and the ceremony wording. It's been awhile since I read Crookedstar's Promise, so I'm not sure if this is right. If you notice anything, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. If you have any suggestions, I'm open. I'm not promising to use them, but the plotline is a little iffy right now, so. Please comment and kudos! Comments and kudos equals love and joy and world peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thanks to the peeps for kudos! I like kudos! Also, sorry it took so long. I got writer's block for this story, so I was working on my other ones and I finally managed to make my lazy butt finish this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short.
> 
> So, I'm supposed to say some stuff... like, I won't be updating on a consistent schedule, so don't assume stuff. Also, I'm not exactly sure how I'm gonna do this, although I do have the main plot in mind. Any suggestions...? Anyone? Anyone? 
> 
> Eh, I'll let you read this first:

The sun was still high in the sky by the time the group of cats began to disperse. Echopaw and Quickpaw padded over to their mentors to see what they would be doing.

"We're just going on a sort of patrol today," Reedpelt told them, "you know, so the two of you can get to know the territory."

Echopaw frowned, "But we're staying together, right?"

Eagleclaw's whiskers twitched, "For now," he mewed, "But remember, not everything can or will be done with your close friends and kin by your side."

Both apprentices nodded fervently. Eagleclaw turned away, beckoning for them to follow with a twitch of his tail. He told them to eat something off the fresh-kill pile before they left, so Echopaw snagged a dace and Quickpaw took a small goby.

"So here's the plan," Eagleclaw began as they left the camp, "We'll head to the river, and then we'll head upriver, along the border. If we have more time, we'll visit some other places as well."

They padded through the marshy ground, Quickpaw looking straight ahead with large, round eyes. Echopaw, on the other paw, got distracted easily, swiping at a stray piece of dandelion fluff, pouncing at a passing butterfly. Finally, Eagleclaw snapped at her after she tried to catch a grasshopper that had hopped too close to Eagleclaw's tail, "If you ever want to become a warrior, then start _acting_ like one!"

So, she immediately tried to copy his gait, his rolling shoulders and deliberate pawsteps, but she nearly ended up tripping over her own paws. Eagleclaw gave her an annoyed look. 

"Hey!" Quickpaw meowed from the top of the rise, "What's that? It's shiny and pretty!" she stood with her head and tail high, her ears pricked forward.

"Nicely spotted, Quickpaw," Reedpelt came to stand next to her, "That's the river. And you're right, it is pretty beautiful, especially on a cloudless day like today."

Eagleclaw strolled up next, silently looking down the slope, and Echopaw came last, panting slightly.

Echopaw looked down the slope to see whatever it was that was so beautiful. She gasped. There was a sparkling, winding blue path of water, running through the grass at the bottom of the small hill. It was _huge_ , making Echopaw feel even smaller than usual. She felt her fur start to fluff out, and she had to make a conscious effort to keep it flat. She made herself stand up tall, (at least, as tall as _she_ could get) and she sprang down the sloping grass. She skidded to a stop, nearly loosing her footing (pawing?). She would have tumbled right into the crystal clear water, but Eaglclaw materialized behind her, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and pulling her back.

Eagleclaw gave her a dissaproving frown, but before he could scold her for her clumsiness, Reedpelt and Quickpaw padded up behind them.

"This is the river, obviously," Reedpelt launched into a fully-detailed speech, "It has fish in it. We catch the fish and eat the fish, and we always thank StarClan for the blessings of tasty fish. And no," she cut Echopaw off, "we aren't fishing today. Maybe tomorrow. Anyway, this river marks the border we share with ThunderClan. Further upstream, it's WindClan instead. Drink in the scents around you. Try to identify the ThunderClan scent."

Obediently, Echopaw and Quickpaw opened their mouths to taste the air. Echopaw recognized the smells of some cats she knew, like her father, Firestream. She concentrated harder, and as the wind shifted, she caught a whiff of a strong, musky scent, like the trees across the river, but more bitter somehow. She felt her fur prickle with instinctual hostility.

"Ugh," Quickpaw snorted, "They smell like crowfood. Eew..."

Reedpelt laughed, "You've never smelled crowfood in your life," she pointed out, "I promise you, once you do, you'll change your mind about how bad ThunderClan smells."

Eagleclaw showed them how to set a marker, and they continued to follow the river along the border. Echopaw watched the water run by, transfixed. The water was so clean she could see the sand underneath, as well as smooth pebbles and tiny schools of tiny minnows. She caught a flash of silver and looked, just in time to see a small fish slide past. She followed it with her eyes until Eagleclaw snapped at her and she realized she had fallen behind. She dashed forward, stretching her short legs.

She looked out across the river and noted the gentle slope leading up to the tall trees, the undergrowth she could slightly see poking out of the forest, the large, flat rocks baking in the sun...

Echopaw frowned. Large, flat rocks. She thought she'd heard of something like that before, maybe in an elder's story.

 _Oh,_ she realized, _That's sunningrocks, isn't it._

"Ooh!" Quickpaw voiced Echopaw's thought, "I think I can see sunningrocks!"

Eagleclaw growled, "Yes, you're right, Quickpaw. That's sunningrocks. On _ThunderClan_ territory. Those mangepelts have been in posession of that bit of our hunting grounds for moons. I still remember the battle, about a moon or two before the two of you were born. We needed that territory, especially with Leopardsong's kits in the nursery. We were all starving, and the battle was over quickly. It's because of those crowfood-eaters that Leopardsong's kits died. It's because of them that you two _almost_ died. Filthy, crowfood-eating--"

"Eagleclaw," Reedpelt interupted sternly, "Don't get carried away. There's no enemy here. Save your hissing and rage for the battle."

Echopaw's ears pricked up, "Battle?"

Reedpelt's tail lashed with excitement, "Well, it's only a rumor, but word around the camp is that Rainstar is planning an invasion to take back sunningrocks. It's not very hard to believe, either. I mean, sunningrocks is rightfully ours anyway. The course of the river doesn't change that. Besides, the days are getting colder. The leaves are reddening. Leaf-fall will be here soon, and leafbare after that. We'll need sunningrocks when the river freezes over."

"I highly doubt you two will be going, though." Eagleclaw glanced at the two apprentices, "This is a battle we can't afford to lose, so don't get your hopes up."

Echopaw's tail drooped slightly, but then the group was moving forward again and she had to walk with them. Suddenly, a distant flicker of movement caught her attention. She turned her head, scanning the trees across the river. Soon she saw three shapes sliding out of the woods, padding down towards sunningrocks. ThunderClan. The smallest of three, a thick-furred brown tabby, looked at her, and for the briefest moment, their eyes met. Then Echopaw flattened her ears and drew her lips back in a snarl, before whipping around to hurry after the rest of her 'patrol'.


End file.
